Sara's Return
by CryingForTheMoon
Summary: Josef has a plan to bring Sara out of the coma. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Fanfic that I've actually posted, although I have written several others. Please R&R, enjoy the story, also, please don't flame. If you hate it, please tell me why so that I can keep it in mind for future writings. Thanks!_

**Sara's Return**

**Chapter 1**

"Mick, I'm going to need your blood." Josef's eyes were blazing with determination.

"You're going to need _what?_" Mick asked incredulously.

"You heard me. Your blood. Mine didn't work on Sara. Maybe yours will," Josef said, hopefully.

"Okay, so were going to New York to feed your girlfriend my blood, in the hopes that it will turn her? This is whacked. I'm going to bed. It's late, and you probably need sleep, too. Go home, and maybe your ideas will be less crazy after you get some blood in you, and some sleep. Also, despite your obvious sleep deprivation, I'm sure you remember that I have no freshies hanging around my house. Get outta here."

Josef slumped on the couch, his head in his hands.

"I can't sleep," he said, hollowly. "This is the best idea I can come up with. You have to help me." Josef slowly looked up, grabbing Mick's forearm.

"I can't do this. You know I don't change people." Mick's voice sounded scared, as if Josef would burn him if he didn't oblige, and was denying anyway.

"You have to help me. If you don't, no one will. It's not even technically changing her. If you don't, she'll stay the way she is forever. Is that what you want? For her to never live? For her to stay in her coma forever, because you didn't want to help your best friend? I've helped you a million times. Who changed you back when Beth was in danger? That's right, _I_ did. I could have refused, just like you are now, and she would have died. But that would be different, wouldn't it, because it was _Beth_, and not my Sara. It's different to you, isn't it!?" Josef's eyes turned silver as his voice rose to a yell throughout his speech.

"Okay, your point has been made. I'll help. I promise."

"Then let's go."

"What, now?'

"Yes, now," Josef said, standing up and smiling. "Just let me make a few calls"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Twenty minutes later, Mick and Josef were driving towards the airport.

"This is whacked, you know," Mick stated as they drove.

"I know," Josef replied. They were silent the rest of the car ride.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A few hours later, they had arrived in New York, and were waiting to be picked up by the limo that Josef had requested to bring them to Sara's house. They still weren't talking much, although Josef seemed quite excited.

A few minutes later, the limo pulled up and they slipped inside.

_Thanks for reading! More chapters soon, I promise! I'll try to make the rest _

_of the chapters longer!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, sorry I kinda procrastinated all week, but here's chapter 2. Also, I apparently forgot a disclaimer on the first chapter. I was in no way claiming to own Moonlight, because I most certainly DO NOT. So, please don't sue me, all I have my computer and about ten bucks. Anyway, on with the story!_

**Sara's Return**

**Chapter 2**

Mick and Josef sat in the limo, still as silent as ever.

Josef finally spoke up. "When we get there, we'll make it simple. You open a vein, and we make sure she actually gets some of your blood in her system."

"I actually already thought of that. I'll draw some blood from myself, and we'll force feed her it, because I'm fairly certain she can't swallow. I have a needle in my briefcase for actually drawing the blood, and then we'll figure out what to do from there." Mick's plan seemed pretty viable.

"What about an eyedropper?" Josef said, looking at Mick.

"Huh?" Mick seemed puzzled.

"Like humans use for feeding baby animals." Josef replied simply.

"It's too short. Someone would have to put it partway down her throat."

"Not a problem," Josef said smoothly.

"Fine," Mick said, apparently tired of the conversation.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Ten minutes later, the two were arriving at the house that Sara lived in— if her unconscious existence could be described as living.

As they entered Sara's room, they were called back out into the main room. Confused, they walked out of the room, and came face to face with an unfamiliar man.

_Ooh, cliffhanger! Don't worry, more chapters soon!_


	3. Author's Note 1

Hey, this isn't a chapter exactly, but I need tell you all some stuff, so I figured this is a

good way to do so. First off, I have no betas for this story, and no plan to, aside from

having my sister look over the chapters. But, I do need a beta for some other stories, not

for Moonlight, but for the following: Twilight, Journey to the Center of the Earth (the

movie, not book), and Race to Witch Mountain. If you would let me know if you can beta

for some stories in those categories, please send me a message. Thank you! Also, I'm

working on writing an original story, so if I don't update for two weeks, please send me

messages to knock me back on track, thanks! Also, on a fairly random note, does anyone

have any music or book recommendations for me? It would be great if you did! Thanks in

advance for everything! I love y'all!

~Cypress


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey! I'm sorry for the delay in updating this; I was distracted by many other things. Sorry! Also, I in no way own Moonlight, or much else for that matter. _

**Sara's Return**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm Mick St. John, I'm a private investigator. The important question is, who are _you_?" Mick's response to the man's earlier question was quick.

"I am Jeff Engelmann. I, too, am a P.I.; I was hired by a Mr. Whitley to protect his daughter from a man named Josef Kostan. He never mentioned anyone by the name of Mick St. John."

"He's still alive?!?!?!?!" Josef said loudly.

"No, Mr. Whitley died three days ago. His brother, however, is still alive and wants Sara's safety just as much as her father did, and is now paying for me to protect her. I'm afraid I can't let you remain in this building." Jeff's cool demeanor grated on Josef's nerves.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T STAY HERE!? I _OWN _THIS DAMN HOUSE, AND YOU'RE TELLING ME I CAN'T STAY HERE? YOU DO KNOW THAT I CAN KICK YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE FOR TRESSPASSING?!?" Josef's yell shocked all that were present.

"What my friend means to say is that he is confused by the fact that you are banning him from his own property. Also, I know that you cannot kick him out of this house; you cannot kick anyone off of their own property. If this were, say, _your _home, then yes, you could legally demand that he leaves. You would know that if you were a PI. How about telling me the truth. Right now would be a good time." Mick caught the man's bluff quickly and easily, and smiled slightly as he squirmed.

Finally, he began to tell his true story. "My mother is the late Mr. Whitley's sister. My name really is Jeff Engelmann, and I just wanted to protect my cousin. I'm sorry I lied to you." Jeff, who was twenty-five at oldest, looked sheepishly at his feet.

"Technically, who just committed a crime, although, unless you didn't make any fake credentials, and you get out of here really fast, I'll consider forgetting you completely. Do we have a deal?" Mick's voice, although patient, held undercurrents of warning.

"Y-y-yes," Jeff stuttered, before quickly turning his pockets out and such to prove his phony credential-less state, and rushing out of the door.

"Very nice. Shall we proceed?" Josef asked, apparently calmed down quite a bit.

"Yes. Come on." Mick's reply was brisk, as was his pace as he strode toward the door to Sara's room.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Sorry that this chapter is really short, but the next one will be posted in, like an hour, I just didn't want to combine the two for reasons you will discover soon._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Moonlight at all. Understood?_

**Sara's Return**

**Chapter 4**

As Josef entered Sara's bedroom, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe. Sara was _so close_ to being back in his arms.

It was his best friend's voice that brought him back to reality. "So, we going to get on with this or not?" Mick asked, holding the needle over his arm.

"Yes," replied Josef simply, dropping to his knees beside the bed and holding Sara's hand.

Mick quickly drew the blood, and transferred it to the eye dropper, which he handed to Josef.

Josef positioned the eye dropper over Sara's mouth, accidently letting a drop fall on her lips. "Dangit, he muttered.

Without warning, Sara suddenly licked the blood, and Josef dropped the rest of the blood on Sara's mouth, while Mick bit into his already healed arm, and squeezed the wound over Sara's open lips.

A few seconds of baited breath that seemed like eternity, Sara opened her eyes, and glanced around. "Charles?" She asked, confused as she stared at Josef.

"Not anymore. I'm Josef now. Sara, it's been years. I missed you so, so much."

"How has it been years? And why am I here? We were at your house, just a moment ago, you were turning me!"

"No, that was years ago. You got stuck halfway, and have been in a coma, my friend, Mick, used his blood to turn you, since mine didn't work."

"Oh," Sara said, looking at Mick for the first time. "Can we get out of here?"

"Not yet, it's daytime. At night, we'll take you out, teach you to feed, and then we'll go home."

"Where is home? Can I see my father?"

Sara's question was met by Josef's gentle "No, he died three days ago. I'm sorry."

Josef held still while Sara cried into his shoulder.

"Um, I'll go, um, do…something." Mick said, awkwardly, as he slipped into the living room. Once there, he paid off the nurse to remain completely silent about the whole thing and explained that Sara was fine and such. As the nurse walked outside, Mick called Beth and told her everything was fine and Sara was alive, and he'd be home by nightfall the next day.

After finishing with all that, night was falling, and everything was explained. It was time to feed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

_Well, here's the next chapter. Please review and such. Mick or Josef and a double-wide freezer to all that review. Well, ok, I can't exactly promise that, but it would be awesome if I could, right?!_


End file.
